


A Man's Reflection

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff and Crack, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes observes more than just minutiae, and draws inferences from what he sees. Written for Open Prompt Day #5: Reflection</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man's Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Pretty much fluffy crack. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a complete rush. You have been warned.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own them.

I have spent a lifetime observing people and deducing facts both great and small about them from the cut of their clothing, the callouses on their hands, the quality of their gait, the characteristic lines worn on their brows, and a thousand other minutiae. These traces are plain to anyone who cares to look, and interpreting them is merely a matter of study and practice. I have chronicled my techniques in scholarly monographs and demonstrated their efficacy in countless cases. Watson has made much of them in his little stories as well. Inaccurately, but even I must admit that he has popularized them far more than my own more exacting accounts.  
  
But these are not my only tools. For example, I can also tell a great deal about a man by the company he keeps. There is some truth in that old country aphorism, as there are in many expressions.  
  
If a man’s friends are a reflection of his character – and I have seen that this is so, too many times to recount – then I have a very singular character indeed.  This much I have always known; I am not like anyone else. And I have only the one friend. But the _quality_ of my character…  
  
Well. I must be a far better man than I had ever dreamed of being.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 22, 2015


End file.
